It's a Promise Part 1 Apollo x Reader
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: Apollo gets hit by a car and is currently undergoing surgery. The reader is worrying about his saftey. Will he be okay?


**I first off want to say that I don't own anything from the AceAttorney series. All credit goes to Capcom.**

**Next, this is gonna be broken into two parts. Don't worry, I will add more characters from the series. **

**Please enjoy the first part of this story.**

* * *

Apollo and _ walked out of a restaurant. They were both silent, just walking down the sidewalk. Cars were passing by quickly. I guess thats what you expect in LA. Suddenly, _ spoke.

"Apollo… I want to ask you something." _ told him.

The red-wearing lawyer ignored her just staying silent. _ nudged his shoulder.

Huh? Oh, uh… yeah what is it?" he nervously asked.

She looked at him. He blushed a bit and he replied with the same excuse. He was thinking about something. She sensed something, and emotional reaction. _Again?! What emotion is he hiding? __ thought.

"But, I want to ask you something as well!" Apollo exclaimed. _ turned to face him. She nodded her head to him.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean you paid for lunch and you've been inviting me to your place every week, why is that?" He asked. _ needed to come up with an excuse, but if she did, he would eventually find out.

"Um… I-I just want to be nice to my co-workers." she replied nervously. Apollo's bracelet reacted to her statement. _I knew it! She is lying. _Apollo thought.

They both stared at each other, both saying the same thing in unison. They wanted to perceive the truth.

"Okay Apollo, tell me the truth. Why won't you answer me?" _ asked. This wasn't like Apollo. He was mostly outgoing and friendly. He had a personality everyone loved. Why would he try to hide his emotions from _?

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth, after you tell me what your hiding." Apollo told her. _ got really nervous. Apollo could use his ability on her at any given moment. She came up with an excuse to let him confess first.

"You can't run from my ability, Apollo. I can perceive your emotions." _ told him. Apollo stood still. _Crap… I have to tell her now. Or else… *shudder* _ Apollo thought. "Alright, I'll tell you!" Apollo told her.

_ crossed the street, with Apollo trailing behind her. The office was only a block away. A car came speeding by, about where _ was crossing.

Apollo saw the car and ran to push her out of the way. "_!" He yelled out. He quickly pushed her out of the way. Apollo felt a sharp pain to his side, he went black afterwards.

* * *

_ walked across the street to get back to the office. There was a car speeding towards her. She stood in shock. _ suddenly heard her name and a push from her back. She got up to see Apollo lying still on his stomach. Blood surrounded him. There were people on their phones calling an ambulance.

Sirens roared in the background. People surrounded her, asking questions on what happened. Her vision started to blur. Until, it went dark. Her mind kept playing the memories of the accident. It was torture.

* * *

[One Hour Later]

She woke up to see familiar faces in her appartment. There, sitting on the couch were Phoenix, Athena, and Trucy. She hoped that the acident was only a dream.

"Why are you guys here?" _ asked. She was still in shock.

"We just came from the hospital, Polly is going under surgery at the moment," Trucy told _.

The accident wasn't a dream. It really happened. The memory of what happened played through her mind. She shivered in fear.

Athena nudged Trucy. "You know better than to remind her about it, Trucy!" Phoenix scolded. Trucy corrected her mistake by telling _ sorry. _ nodded her head, she knew that Trucy was still young. She probably didn't mean to.

"How badly was he hurt Mr. Wright?" _ asked. It pained her to ask, but she needed to find out the truth. If he didn't tell her, she would most likely find out herself.

_How should I tell her, she will find out but I don't want her to worry. Her power is too powerful under stress! _Phoenix worried.

"He has a ruptured diaphragm," Phoenix told her, "I don't know when he will be done, so it is best to wait." _ didn't want to wait any longer. She got up from the couch. She went to the kitchen to get her purse and walked out of her appartment.

"Daddy, she walked out on us." Trucy said. Phoenix turned around to face his daughter. "I know Trucy, and I need Athena to go check on her." Phoenix told Trucy. Athena's face lit up at the mention of her name.

_Finally, a job without me cleaning the toilets! _ She thought happily. "And once the job is done, she can be the first to unclog the toilet at the office!" Phoenix joked.

_Too late... _Athena thought. Phoenix told her that he was joking. That earned him a slight nudge on the shoulder. She gathered her stuff and chased after _.

* * *

**Second part coming soon... Hopefully! I got very tired whenever I posted this so I stopped at the blackout scene. Good thing I was able to save it as In-complete, or there would have been an unexpected THIRD part. But this took me a very long time to write. There was also a lot of planning. But this story will be avaliable on my deviantART account so please look out for that. Bai~**


End file.
